


Sorry

by Parasyte_Ben



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Heather Duke, Chandler is a bitch but our bitch, Child Abuse, Duke gives hugs, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, In denial Heather Chandler, JD should be illegal, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Mac needs and gives hugs, Pansexual Veronica, Self-Harm, Veronica needs a hug, Veronica stole all the heathers UwUs, and therapy, screw JD, screw the sawyer parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasyte_Ben/pseuds/Parasyte_Ben
Summary: Veronica Sawyer, 17 y/o girl in her senior year of high school. She has it all a loving boyfriend, a place in the heathers, and last but not least loving parentsShe has it all together, but only if they knewThis is a Modern AU, set in 2019 because no beer virus
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is basically just the first part of Beautiful and a prologue of sorts

Veronica's POV

September 1st 2019  
Dear Diary:  
I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year! And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened?  
We were so tiny, happy and shiny  
Playing tag and getting chased  
Singing and clapping, laughing and napping  
Baking cookies, eating paste  
Then we got bigger, that was the trigger  
Like the Huns invading Rome  
Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school  
This is the Thunderdome  
Hold your breath and count the days, we're graduating soon  
College will be paradise, if I'm not dead by June!

Veronica sighed and closed her Dairy and sighed

"This will be a long year.." she said


	2. Welcome to the Heather's, Veronica.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets the Heathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my you made it past my shitty first chapter of me being to lazy to type a real kinda prologue

Lunch

Veronica stepped into the cafeteria, a sudden wave of anxiety hit as the noise of students rang in her ear. Veronica's chest tightened as it got harder to breathe, her heart raced as she left the cafeteria as soon as she could.   
Veronica's POV  
I ran to the bathroom as soon as she left the cafeteria and she reached the bathroom, I saw the Heathers. They didn't notice me so she quickly went to a stall, I thought a bathroom with little to no people would be better but I just walked in on the Heathers, that was much worse then the noisy cafeteria. 

"Grow up Heather bulimia is so 1987" that voice was unmistakably Heather Chandler, the mythic bitch herself but of course no would say to her face.  
"Maybe you should see a doctor Heather" that voice was filled with a unnatural amount of Honey for Heather, that was definitely Heather McNamara.  
"Yeah Heather maybe I should" that voice was timid but hid a certain level of disdain, I mean I wouldn't blame her, she's constantly told to shut up and undermined despite being a almighty Heather.  
"Shut up Heather." There it was, calmer than her usual one, maybe she's more aggressive in front of people to show she was the almighty and no one is allowed comfort and mercy, so much so she makes a example out of her own right hand women

I heard someone enter the bathroom from the stall "ah Heather and Heather" the voice said, it was familiar, perhaps I need more time to register the voice- then Duke puked once more "and Heather..perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting, your late for class." It was definitely ms. Flemming "Heather wasn't feeling well, we're helping her" Heather Chandler said, clearly lying but ms. Flemming seemed to buy it, not caring, but she bought it "Not without a hall pass your not."

This was my chance, I could finally not be one of Kurt and Ram's many punching bags, people would leave me alone

I took out my already forged hall pass and just added Heather, Heather, and Heather to it and changing the dates. I left the stall "um, actually, Ms. Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.." Ms. Fleming looked at it "...I see your all listed. Hurry up and get where your going"

Heather Chandler stole the slip and said "this is a excellent forgery." She'd look up at me, her eyes piercing like sharp icycals "who are you?" She asked me

"V-Veronica sawyer..I crave a boon." Heather looked at me like I said something gross "what" she paused "boon." she look repulsed like I said something outdated but she was humoring me

"Let me sit at your table, at lunch" my stomach turned at going back to the cafeteria but it was necessary to be left alone "if people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone."

All the Heathers laughed but the yellow clad girl with honey that lingered on her tongue as she spoke seemed way more, forced

I needed this, I don't think I can play another year of beat up the nerd and Veronica being the nerd. So I added "Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes"

Duke looked at me and asked "what about prescriptions?" She said hesitant, probably afraid to get yelled at by Chandler "shut up, Heather" she barked, similar to her usual yell and not the soft line or well as soft as you can get for Heather Chandler from earlier. Heather eyed me again "for a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure" McNamara chimed in "and a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important" surprising innocent, she wouldn't actually do so but I still flinched, thinking back to the time father threatened me with a meat cleaver

McNamara noticed I flinched at that and smiled at me to reassure me, like she thought I thought she would so such a thing. The smile was reassuring and I returned it I felt bad making her feel like she scared me.

Duke wormed her way in "of course you could stand to lose a free pounds" I wanted to say something but as much as she was the least threatening as was still a Heather. "And ya know, ya know, ya know?  
This could be beautiful  
Mascara, maybe some lip gloss  
And we're on our way  
Get this girl some blush;  
And Heather, I need your brush  
Let's make her beautiful"

I stood there like like a idiot half of it being I'm in the presence of the Heathers and the other half is they're giving the time of day

"Welcome to the Heathers, Veronica" Heather Chandler said, apparently I'm now I Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash, I'm sure your all here for the angst it will come I swear


	3. Veronica Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three Heather's gay is showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short like shorter than last chapter and I wanted to make something light hearted because next chapter will be angsty- like really angsty, and hopefully long.

Heather Chandler's POV

"Veronica Sawyer huh? She only took a bit of work to fix, she was truly amazing from her perfect figure even through those hideous rags I could tell she was beautiful, amazing hair and delicate brown eyes, blue was her color now and definitely suited her.  
Veronica Sawyer truly is beautiful" I muttered to myself while I brushed my teeth

I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized what I was says "but in a totally non gay way, she's just really fucking pretty, I'm not a dyke!"

-

While reading a book I find it hard to focus so I put it to my side and let my mind wander "Veronica, she's the girl who became friends with dumptruck after I left her, she was the perfect weight for her figure, ugh why did I tell "of course you could stand to lose a few pounds" and that's ironic coming from me!" I groaned reflecting on my actions from earlier

"God why'd that girl have to go and be so damn perfect!" I won't deny I'm bisexual but was I really crushing on a girl I didn't know existed before today

I'd sigh and out my book away before flopping on my bed and pulling my green blanket over me "she'd never like me anyway, I left her best friend for what I know she thinks is popularity" groaning again I rolled over sinking into my bed

-

I was in the kitchen and saw a meat cleaver, I thought about earlier when I made a comment about the timid girl's semtrical face, I banged my head on the counter and groaned "ughhhhhh why the fffffff-HECK would I say that, she probably thinks I'm some psycho now" I lifted my head up muttering to myself, I felt bad I mean she flinched that the comment, her face slightly panicked..wonder why, ultimately I was just saying something

My cheeks flushed red thinking about her smile "hey body don't do this to me, red is Chan-Chan's color" I snorted at the name, she'd kill me if she found out I called her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter you'll finally get your angst you've been waiting for


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in awhile, I've been dealing with some things IRL and haven't had motivation

_****Veronica**** _

_A few weeks after I joined the Heathers_

I woke to the texting of the Heathers group chat

**Stop lights + 1**

**Red light** : Sawyer wake tf up

 **Yellow light: @roadkill** Veronica...why are you called roadkill?

 **Green light:** Because she should be.

 **Red light:** Shut up Heather

I yawned "what the fuck?"

**roadkill:** if this is about the whole color coding thing I can change it to blue roadkill

**[roadkill] changed their name to [Blue roadkill]**

**Yellow light:** I feel like I should be concerned by the fact you have have no objections to being roadkill...

 **Blue roadkill** : why should I? Death is inevitable, no escaping from it's clutches so why fight what is doomed to come.

 **Yellow light:** Jesus Christ, Ronnie are you okay?

 **Green light:** ew, edgelord

 **Red light:** now I understand why you were drooling over the school shooter

 **Blue roadkill:** Fuck you guys and I wasn't drooling

 **Blue roadkill:** now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for school

  
I clicked the power button on my phone and watched my screen black. _They're all idiots..it kinda feels like we're real friends sometimes_ I thought as I put on my blue blazer, black thigh high socks, black mini skirt and white sneakers(I can't believe the heathers actually allow me to sneakers like holy shit.) I flinch as I hear the yell of my mother from down stairs " **VERONICA MARIE SAWYER** "

_dear dairy_

oh shit..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo~ cliff hanger
> 
> sorry it's short, hope you enjoyed this little GC episode


	5. A/N

Okay so here's my stupid little thanks.

I never expected over 300 hits honestly at first I thought this would be like a few chapters then my life took a turn and I had some personal issues and I split it up but and I have so many swirling ideas not to mention 22 kudos. Damn, I never thought I'd be making one of these thanks chapters but holy hell I'm so thankful like you have no idea. I want to be a author so seeing people enjoy my work is a huge confidence boost!


	6. A/N

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. In all honesty I've lost motivation for this fic, I'm sorry to those who've been reading this and waiting for a update but Heathers just isn't a fandom I'm really interested in anymore. I might pick this fic back up one day but for now I'm discontinuing it. Again I'm sorry.

I've lost interest in the story and I had no idea where to go with this honestly. My motivation died for awhile, I got involved on other fandoms, and I just lost thos story in a sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is bad, hopefully the story isn't as shit as I think


End file.
